


Season Drabbles

by Jay_s_Atelier



Series: Prototype Seasons [7]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Moments in time with our Season's crew.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer (Fate/Prototype)/Kishinami Hakuno, Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider
Series: Prototype Seasons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134665
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. Enkidu Returns!

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gilgamesh looked over at his Queen, she was radiant as the light that glittered upon her skin. The hues hiding in her cedar colored hair shimmering with different reds and golds under the light of the sun. Those amber eyes flecked with gold swirling in her eyes like a treasure hunt he could get lost with every gaze. 

"Gil?" That honey like voice, better than the greatest of music asked. 

"Yes, Hakuno." A suspicious sound came from Siduri, but he ignored it. 

"Are you tired again? You've been staring into space for a while." 

Siduri this time stopped from making a sound as she stopped herself from laughing. This time just smiling as her King was called out for staring dopily at his Queen.

"I grow tired of this room. The people have taken our judgement; time now for us to walk among our kingdom." Gilgamesh looked like he was on a roll to say more, but Hakuno just gave a small smile that caused him to blush and lose all words. Siduri kept herself professional as she smiled at the both of them and sorted out the tablets that were to be read by her King and Queen.

"If no one needs us, I think it would be nice to see more of Uruk. It's so much more than I ever wanted." Hakuno was so much more relaxed now that she had seen her friend. She was happier and more settled now that she knew she could see and send word to Rin again.

"My King, My Queen. We are done here for the day. The people will be more than happy to seek an audience tomorrow." From the looks on the faces of the guards that Siduri could see, they agreed. None of them had seen their king so happy with a woman near. 

"See, Hakuno. There was no pressing need. Your concern for our people suits you well for a Queen, but such kindness has limits. Remember the people live for their king. As such they live for the Queen their King has chosen." Gilgamesh was smiling wide as if he settled all problems. 

"So, you mean not to worry. Thanks Gil." Hakuno stood from her throne and pulled him up from his. Those in the room seeing how willing their king was to follow the movement. 

"As a price to pay for the liberties to my person, you are not to leave my side for this outing. Come now Hakuno, Uruk awaits!"

....................as does Hakuno being snatched out of his grasp before Hakuno and Gilgamesh even leave the audience chamber. 

"Hakuno! I found you!" A beautiful green haired being chimed in as they hugged her and spun her around. Those in the room froze and the images of them being familiar hit them that they should know this person.

"You! How dare you touch her person without permission!?" Gilgamesh declared. His fury at another that was clearly not that friend of hers pulling her into a hug was palpable. 

"You look young Gil. It seems I will have to to beat some sense into you for Hakuno's sake. My name is Enkidu." The smile on their face was more savage than their King's.

"Outside of the city please." Hakuno asked unworried. Her only other companion was there, she didn't need to worry anymore. 

"If you like, Hakuno."

.

* * *

.

Two bodies were seen leaving the ziggurat at high speed. The pair of them clearly fighting one another.


	2. First Season Meeting

"Holy Sword user! It has been some time since we have met!" Ozymandias was gracious and excited to see ne of his worthy opponents once more.

"It's ... been interesting to see you as well." Arthur could only say to that. He wasn't expecting to see him again. Then again. Mordred and Ayaka appeared to have done this by accident. A quick look showed that the two were having their own miming mock teasing session. Ayaka fussing and Mordred teasing her with a grin and reverse and repeat. The two of them were smiling the entire time, so he left it to them. 

"Indeed. And with your own beloved as well. She is not like my lotus flower of the Nile, but it appears you have your heart beholden to her." The man, no King of Summer, was just as confident and shameless as Arthur remembered. He was pleased he was saved from even needing to speak as the sounds of the others became louder.

"Hakuno! You're here and alright, what bout Enkidu? Who is that Goldie over there looking at you like a sap?" Rin was already set to break said arrogant Goldie's arm if he so much as tried to pull her away from her friend. Not when she finally got to see her.

"I'm fine! Gil has been taking good care of me. I like him. He told me you were safe. Enkidu isn't here yet, unfortunately." Hakuno was quick to assure her as she hugged back. This only caused Gilgamesh to look more pleased with himself as he set into a more languid pose on his throne. 

"You found her then, Rin." Cu was all too happy to no longer go on searches for her in their kingdom. 

"Fool, she did not find Hakuno. She was never lost in the first place." Arthur really was not looking forward to any more of this. It looked like the Archer and Lancer of the most recent war were the Winter and Autumn Kings. The fact that Gilgamesh was so close to Ayaka and ignoring her was surprising and pleasant development. Now it looked like he was actively pursuing a woman that looked like she was willing to like him back. 

....Arthur represses the shudder that the idea of Gilgamesh as a husband to his daughter, he was glad to have dodged that arrow. Merlin gave him a look like she knew what he was thinking at that that made all of his tension disappear. 

"Don't call me a fool! It figures that you would be one of the kings." Cu shot at his past opponent. 

"We are not getting out of contact again. Give me your terminal and I can link ours up." Rin decided to ignore the idiocy around her. The meeting like this couldn't last nd Rin was going to make the most of the time they had together work and make sure they never lost contact again. Even if this was the only meeting.

"Hahahhhhahahhaha!" Ozy laughed at the animation of his fellows. All so unsettled compared to himself. Clearly, they needed assistance. "Fear not my fellows! For I will be here to guide you in all of your challenges in love! My own for Nefertari is even mightier than the sun." He noticed that none of his fellows were as wonderful a couple as himself and his beloved, but there was always room to improve.

"No thank you." Arthur had his own plans with that. So far, Merlin had accepted his courting gifts, he was on the right path. The two of them could even fight one of the next phantasmal together.

"Hakuno already has chosen the best!" Gilgamesh was her _KING_. She was his Queen. they just needed to settle a few things for her before she told him that she loved him. All was fine. 

"You... really don't have to do that." Cu was not touching that.

"Of course he doesn't, we already take our own steps in this. Try to win me over right." Rin tossed his way. He wasn't the Cu she knew before, but she ... could only think of herself with him if she had to chose. Cu gaped back at her. Rin huffed as she finished up her work with the terminals. It was just perfect they ran more on ambient mana than anything else. "What, did you expect me to trade Arash for you?"

"You know Arash!" Ozy was jubilant. 

"Fixed it!" Ayaka shouted in glee.

"That's great then do it!" Mordred chimed in just as gleeful. She was getting better at her magic!

"I declare the conference of the seasons complete." 

_All of them returned to where they were before after the world shifted._

.

* * *

.

"See, I told you you could do it, sister!"


	3. Enkidu vs Gil

The force sending Gilgamesh back was no small feat. His crash into one of the forges of the smithies in the district. The master smiths and apprentices had run from the destruction left in the wake. Gilgamesh’s own flesh was untouched, but the roof was in shambles as well as the latest nails and tools halted and wasted as the men abandoned their posts. One brave man was banking the fires as much as he could before they could catch onto anything else in the ruin.

Gilgamesh spared one look to his own men before gritting his teeth, “Stay out of this and repair it later.” He had a mixed sand poured from his gates at the thought of what Hakuno would want before he leapt out from the hole in the roof.

“It looks like you are still kind here, my friend.” The green haired being that stole the personal time and encroached upon his Queen’s figure declared.

“I have no friends that decide to accost a woman that is not theirs. One should have realized a Queen’s body should not be handled by another man. Not ever, especially in front of their King! Such liberties are ones you will pay for!” Gilgamesh pushed himself to slam into the figure in front of them. They caught their fist as expected, but missed his feet moving to brace and then hook behind the leg of the other pulling them into him. Gilgamesh took advantage of his surprise to shoot swords out from his Gates in full force.

The only action that won him was the white tunic the being worn shredding as he was lifted outside the city with Gilgamesh right after him. His bow, the one called Enki pulled out from his Gates. The weapon ready in hand, he dashed after his opponent.

Enkidu dodged the incoming arrows and swiftly moved from the spot he was on the other side of the wall, a quick glimpse showing him fields, more fields, a few forests further away and a plain of rocks ledges that indicated a possible space for mining and clay if near enough to a source of water.

“You haven’t changed even while shrinking, do you Gil?” Enkidu smiled savagely. The feeling of bloodlust rising in them as the adrenaline worked through their body. They were eager to fight the one that looked too close to Hakuno. They wouldn’t let that go farther until Gil had proved he was not using her in any way, or showed he would tire of her like his many wives. His Master deserved better.

“Those criminals that are to be judged are not to call my name with such familiarity. Adding to your crimes, what a despicable sinner.” That smile of the King’s was a cold one. Enkidu approved. Their own body might feel hot, but their mind was just as cold as that smile.

“There is no sin in a Servant greeting their Master like so, not when they permit it.” Enkidu couldn’t let him go with that. “I carry no sins to this fight.”

“We shall see of that when you are nothing but a gibbering wreck by my boots.”

Gilgamesh sped toward Enkidu, his bow separating into twin blades . Enkidu turned their own arms into a blade to parry with their left and chains with their right to snatch at the younger version of their friend. Gil retaliated to quickly with weapons from his gates ricocheting the chains elsewhere.

Enkidu parried at the blades that came up from above and below his body after Gil tossed him to the side. The holes closed up as his own spikes of clay launched as spikes to the other man in a harpoon like assault. 

More and more weapons were aimed at the other as soon as they backed off. The only viable way to harm and be sure to twist out of the way was to get in closer.

Clothing was torn, armor was dented and collapsed, weapons and clay launched again and again.

“You aren’t as worthless as you appeared.” Gilgamesh conceded. The other proving their worth the more they fought. His left leg was recovering from the poles in the earth clay being shot up. Said clay being was reassembling their right arm from the latest cross with Enki.

“And you aren’t as frail as I expected you to be.” Enkidu answered. This younger version was keeping up just fine.

“Fool, the land is mine. It empowers it’s King as much as it’s King empowers it.” Not that Gilgamesh was using it for more than faster recovery.

“And my Master supplies me. Let us see just who is the victor here.”

“Hahahahahahaaha! The victor is obvious fool!”

The fight continued. The sky changed. The only interruption was from phantasmal that were destroyed as easily as they were tossed at the other in a distraction.

This ..

_This_ …….

**_THIS_ **was what it meant to be alive!

.

* * *

.

“We can give them a six days.” Hakuno already had things planned out. She could talk to Rina and relax while those two played. Spend time with Siduri too. Siduri already insisted she relax, but she worked just as hard.

“Six? Not three?” That number three seemed right to Siduri.

“Not with them being supplied with more mana. The exhaustion needs to hit them first.”


End file.
